Persona 3: Last Journey of The Wild Card
by ShadoeOfYou
Summary: Minako, a Wild Card, returned on her journey but this time...someone took her place. Now with these familiar but different faces, our favorite Fool now lives through her mysterious journey with her old, new companions. (Pairings at later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Persona 3: Last Journey of The Wild Card**_

 ** _By: ShadoeOfYou_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I don't own Persona 3, it's owned by Atlus..._**

* * *

 _ **Introduction:**_

 _ **Death never awaits…**_

 _ **It delivers all equality to the same end…**_

 _ **You who wish to safeguard the future…**_

 _ **However limited it may be…**_

 _ **You will be given one year…**_

 _ **Go forth without falter…**_

 _ **With your heart as your guide…**_

* * *

 _ **Died during her last journey, she's given a last chance to do her mission. But with the same but different people and her position was now passed on to a guy named Makoto, a guy directly opposite of her…Will she finally have her own peace and freedom? Or will it happen again?**_

* * *

 _December 14, 2009_

* * *

" **Be careful, I sense Death!"**

That sentence made their hearts pound. The sound of the chains resounded throughout the floor. As their breaths are now one, they all ran to the nearest pile of stairs, their supporter telling them to quickly run. As they all ran in sync, the leader suddenly stops as he looked at the entity as he tried to take a step forward and to no avail, he did. The brunette of the group tried to stop him by grabbing the end of his sleeves but unfortunately, it didn't stopped him. As she tried again to stop him, he quickly evaded her as she screamed his name but he didn't pay any attention to her. Facing the huge entity in front of him, he slowly lowered his hand to the holster of his gun as he grabbed and pointed the gun to his forehead, his breath being hitched, heart beating fast and his hands shaking like hell. He slowly clicked the lever.

 _Bang!_

The sound of shattered glass was heard. He has a dark, meaningful, menacing smile plastered on his face, slowly adapting to the atmosphere. As he looked at the entity, a white humanoid appeared on top of him, floating with its stoic appearance. It has a cross behind it, chains connected to its wrists, 12 coffins connected at the end. It looks like him but it has red eyes except dark blue. He looked at the humanoid and he slowly pointed at the entity, as he cautiously held his one-handed sword and started to attack the entity. He looked again at the humanoid as he started to command it on his own.

"Messiah, Megidolaon!"

That word made the humanoid raise its right hand and three purple orb of powerful almighty energy slowly rotated and fused as its being pointed to the entity. Some seconds passed as a loud sound of explosion was being heard throughout the floor, even the ones above, and large, black smoke covering the area. As the team called out to their leader, they all nodded at each other and fought the entity, each one of them focusing on fighting different parts of the entity.

"Artemesia, Bufudyne!" "Caesar, Ziodyne!" "Isis, Garudyne!" "Trismegistus, Agidyne!" "Kala-Nemi, Ziodyne!" "Athena, God's Hand!"

Each one of them shouted their own with their strongest element attack. A large, black smoke was filled throughout the room again. As they looked at the entity, they slowly stood up, recovering from exhaust, as they went near to their leader as he pointed the gun again to his forehead.

"Shiva, Salvation."

As he said those words, purple light enveloped his teammates, currently healing them as they thanked him and they're being returned by a slight curt nod from him. They all looked at the entity as it was forcefully brought down. They nodded at each other as they let out their own battle cry but it was being interrupted by the entity as a bright light appeared in front of it. They all covered their eyes as some seconds passed, a shadow of a human—specifically a girl's, appeared in front of them. As it slowly being visible their eyes. Red eyes, brown hair, uniform similar to theirs, six pins showing XXII, their own armband, a sharp spear—no, a naginata, a gun holster with the signature silver gun with engraved S.E.E.S. on it: that's all the girl has with her. They all looked at her wide-eye as the leader was being the first on to recover; he eyed the girl with suspicious eyes as she looked at them with tear-filled eyes but with fear and sadness in it. They just looked at her like she's a weird alien. Finally, she talked.

"Mitsuru, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, Aigis…I…I…"

That's all she said as dark spots invade her sense of sight and her consciousness slowly faded away, only receiving a loud yelp from the team. The leader looked at his teammates suspiciously as they finally returned to the ground floor, with their supporter's help and it's there. As he sought a shining, blue door standing on a corner of the floor, he went in front of it as he entered the room, specifically, his mind entered the door, leaving his physical body outside and motionless.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

That creepy voice sends chills down to his spine as he looked at the sitting man in front of him with its big, bloodshot eyes, smiling creepily, and its hands supporting its chin, greeted him and he returned it with a nod as he looked at the man's assistant. She has silver bob hair, golden eyes, currently wearing her royal blue stewardess outfit, and she's currently holding a small book with her gloved hands his compendium, where he stores his summons. He went to her as he looked at the request she had for him. As he pointed at the Request #61, she nodded at him as a check mysteriously appeared before the number as he handed her a blood-stained, black button as she stared at him incredibly, being impressed to him. He grinned at her as she grabbed her wallet from her pocket and surprisingly, she handed him money—not just money but 5 million yen.

 _'Defeat the Reaper.'_

That's what the request said as he also checked Request #21 and just like before, a check mysteriously appeared before the number as she started to explain the rules to him.

"Ahh…Defeat the Ultimate Opponent alone…This request is a peculiar one, indeed. Defeating it might be easy with teammates but alone…might you have a death wish for yourself. But don't worry; the reward is a rare one, indeed. The ompinent orb…an accessory that nullifies any attacks, of course, except almighty."

As she explained it, he twitched slightly at what she said and just returned to the thing that he wanted to say to her. As he said that, she has an amused expression on her face, making him confused at his actions. Unfortunately, the master of the room heard it as he looked at the two persons beside him.

"Hmm? A girl with red eyes and brown hair, huh? It must be another guest from another dimension, except for Elizabeth, that girl must have her journey on-going but she died and finally got here to complete her mission. She must have Theodore as her assistant."

Those words registered to the young man's mind as he looked at them, confusion completely written in his face.

"Theodore? Who's that? And what do you mean by 'except Elizabeth' huh, old man? And what do you mean by another dimension?"

He said those words with a confused demeanor written all over his face as he just let Elizabeth explain it, much to his joy.

"It means that, the girl that you're talking about is one of our guests in another dimension, but, except for me, my brother, Theodore is her assistant and she might have experienced what you have but she died while fighting or maybe for another reason…But I can't talk about the another dimension, it's against the rules of the Velvet Room…"

His questions continuously bombed his mind as he felt his spirit being sucked out of his room, currently signifying that he must return to the original world. He bid a goodbye to the old man and his assistant as he finally returned to his physical body. He went to his team who's currently healing the girl due to exhaustion and he helped them with that. He gets one of his Balm of Life as he placed it in her mouth as it dissolved and finally, she opened her eyes.

"H-huh? What was…I? Tartarus? …Where am I? And…you?"

His eyes widened at her fast questions as she just stared at him and he too, stared at her, each other staring at their own souls as they finally returned to reality by the boy's teammates as she slowly recovered by herself by slightly turning away as she felt her face burning up. He just stared at her amusingly as she looked at them with hopeful eyes but completely replaced by sad eyes as tears started to invade her eyes as the other team members tried to stop her from crying but to no avail, they can't, just by looking at them, her eyes are tearing more than ever. But as he just looked at her, his body automatically move at itself as he found himself hugging her as she started to calm herself down until she realized that she already returned the hug. Her eyes drying up and she finally smiled a bit, making him felt a weight removed from his shoulders, much to his surprise, and over the side, Yukari Takeba is glaring at the girl, making her quite uncomfortable near her so she suggested that she should be near Ken Amada.

"The Dark Hour is ending, we should go back now."

As they all, with the girl, returned to the dorms, the lights immediately activated and the coffins—which is the humans who are inactive during the Dark Hour, disappeared and the sleeping humans suddenly awakened, believer or not. There's a pandemic rumor about a cult that humans with receive salvation by someone named NYX. When they went inside, trying to talk to the girl, they all sat on the couch inside the Main Lobby and they signed at a sheet of paper.

"Now…speak."

Twitching slightly, the girl looked at Mitsuru, who's currently crossing her both arms and legs and with a serious expression on her face, one thing remains in the girl's mind: she's intimidating.

"Uhm…about what…?"

The girl said with now a confused face as she looked the watch at her wrist but it's not a normal watch—it's the old watch of Shinjiro, Akihiko, a team member, old and best friend. Akihiko's eyes suddenly widened when he saw the watch and immediately grabbed her wrist, which she suddenly flinched in hurt as Akihiko's calm face is now serious with a tinge of anger.

"Where did you get that?"

"H-hey…it hurts, you know…"

The team members tried to calm Akihiko but to no avail, he hardened his grip to the girl as her body shook up until her skin suddenly become pale, her eyes becoming more bloody red as ever, hair having a shade of black, as her shadow suddenly disappeared. Akihiko and the other's eyes widened as they all looked at the ghostly girl in front of them with shock written all over their faces. Makoto suddenly removed Akihiko's hand to her wrists as he just placed the girl beside him, holding to her shoulders gently. His warm hands made her calm down as she suddenly cried, much to everyone's surprise. They, again, tried to calm her down and Makoto did what he did before but it seems that she can't stop crying and suddenly, he tightened his hug to the girl as her stomach suddenly felt weird, like it's doing topsy-turvy. She finally calmed again as her mouth opened but no voice came and she tried again and to her joy, she spoke.

"My name…is Minako Yuki. I'm 17 years old. I'm currently studying at Gekkoukan High. The reason why I am in that tower is that…I don't know. I'm currently in a white room until suddenly, a black light enveloped inside me and…there I was…in that treacherous tower, Tartarus, wasn't it? Then the reason why I know your names is that…a SECRET."

Suddenly, her calm and pale face suddenly becomes dark and mysterious. Happiness with a sort of…anger and longing. She looks like a doll. Her pale skin and red eyes matches that, and also, she looks kind of easily manipulated but it seems hard to do it, which is the kind of person she is. They all suspiciously looked at her as Makoto suddenly had a question in his mind.

"You called all of their names except me. How come? Did you not know me?"

With that, Minako suddenly looked soft but tough. She looked at him for a while and to their surprise, she smiled—a real smile.

"I don't know. Maybe…I didn't meet you before but since I've known them, I'm quite uncomfortable with them and I'm quite of nervous with them, of course, except for you. But I don't know why it is."

Now, she's back to her old self and now cheerful but still quite nervous to the team, especially to Yukari and Akihiko. They led her to her room inside the dorm, since she doesn't have a permanent home to stay.

"Well, you might want to use the other room at the third floor. It's at the last door at the end of the hallway. You can temporarily stay there until you finally remember your memories…" Mitsuru said as Minako only sigh in exhaust as she nodded at her and went upstairs to her room. There, due to exhaustion, she finally landed on her pink bed as she felt darkness invade her eyesight and she finally fell asleep…

This is going to be an interesting adventure…

* * *

 _ **Another version of my story, Where Fallen Angels Don't Belong. This time, Hamuko's name is Minako and she's not a fallen angel. Add the fact that this story is NOT an one-shot. The next chapter will be posted until further notice…**_

 _ **A strawberry shortcake for all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Persona 3: Last Journey Of The Wild Card**_

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own Persona 3, it's owned by Atlus…**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction:**_

 _ **Death never awaits…**_

 _ **It delivers all equality to the same end…**_

 _ **You who wish to safeguard the future…**_

 _ **However limited it may be…**_

 _ **You will be given one year…**_

 _ **Go forth without falter…**_

 _ **With your heart as your guide…**_

* * *

 _ **Died during her last journey, she's given a last chance to do her mission. But with the same but different people and her position was now passed on to a guy named Makoto, a guy directly opposite of her…Will she finally have her own peace and freedom? Or will it happen again?**_

* * *

 _December 27, 2009_

* * *

" **Minako, wake up! It's already late now in the morning!"**

'Who the heck is this badass fuckin' human that has the spirit to wake me up?!' Minako thought to herself as she now rubbed her eyes with both of her hands, trying to fully wake now, but unfortunately, her temper has risen as she now let out few of her deadly aura, scaring the brave person who had the guts to awake the princess of sleep.

"M-Minako…Senpai said that you must wake now…'cause it's already…" The voice—who's now Yukari said as she took a small glimpse at the room owner's clock, "…ten-thirty in the morning. She said that she'll talk with you about something later…so, get up! Let's go shopping after you prepare yourself!" Yukari said with a small smile on her face as Minako just took a silent sigh and did as the brown-haired girl said, as she now went to the girl's restroom upstairs. There, Minako just look at herself on the mirror and scoffed upon seeing small eyebags that totally wrecked her 'once-good-but-now-bad' morning. She totally hate seeing impurities on her face, add the fact that she's not completely comfortable with the persons here—who she once get along but now…she felt that these people are the same as her friends back then—but they're different. They're Makoto's friends. Not her's. And she now felt that fate is playing a trick on her that Yukari—just like **HER** Yukari—is now acting the same as she once knew and that made her mornings bad, add the fact that the Wind Persona user is ALWAYS waking her up.

"Fucking destiny. Once I see the one who did this to me…I'll crush its bones and rip its flesh and feed them to the vultures!" She muttered to herself and now released fully her deadly aura—that the others downstairs felt it and completely made them shiver in fear, of course, except Aigis, who's now patting Koromaru, who's now whimpering in fear—as Minako's face now turned into a pale, smirking one. Fuuka downstairs thought that somebody is muttering a curse or two as she shrugged that thought and continued typing things in her computer.

"Many kids playing, one is killed by a serial killer, how many remained…" Minako hummed to herself as she felt floating above the bloody rivers of hell, that she wished that if she may rest in peace there, she'll completely agree in staying there. She remembered how she saw it all…how she felt her flesh ripping apart in two…how she heard Yukari's screaming voice that made her smile in sadness…how she saw THAT horrifying face—its smirking and giving her a deadly smile that she now mannerly does—looking at her…she all remembered it.

As she felt her consciousness fade, with small dark spots invading her line of eyesight but before falling down, she thought that she saw someone familiar with that eerie smile of his.

"Maybe all of them died, 'ya know. It's because of that killer…Oh and I forgot…it's been a while…my dearest…"

And Minako felt her back came in contact with the floor tiles…

* * *

The blue-haired Persona user was strolling inside the Iwatodai Strip Mall. He now promised to himself that he's going to show Minako this wonderful mall one day. While sightseeing, he thought that he heard something inside his grumbling—and it's true. He now saw the Wild Duck Burger restaurant and ordered a mystery burger. After ordering, he now went to a seat and started to eat.

* * *

Makoto felt a tinge of desire in seeing Minako as he took a large bite to his burger he bought at Wild Duck Burger. While munching at his mystery burger, he now felt something horrifying happening in the dorm as he now placed his cash with his receipt to his table, that the waitress took and giggled upon seeing him in the restaurant, and sprinted to the dorm. His heart is beating fast as he now used a chunk of his energy; add that he now muttered Sukukaja on himself that made him look like the Flash with his debauched swiftness.

The moment he arrived at the dorm, he placed the doorknob in his grasp and twisted it, making a silent creaking sound as he stepped inside and just groaned to himself in exhaust and walked inside like a lost kitten finding his mum, who he was Minako and he swore to himself that he didn't blushed in embarrassment. He totally don't know why he hugged her that night when he first saw her but he has the feeling—that he totally regretted it because he felt a churn in his stomach—that he felt for the first time then. His Persona, Thanatos, struggling to get out to the reason he didn't know why.

"…" The dorm today was eerily quiet that sent shivers in his spine. Usually, Junpei was the one making a ruckus that made loud noises inside that made Ken laugh very loud and Yukari loudly scolding him with Mitsuru just smirking at the chaos that these kids made. But now…he didn't know whose dorm is this due to its deafening silence. The lights…are closed—that made the lounge like a haunted room-and he felt saddened upon seeing that there's no happiness.

"Where are they…?" He muttered to himself and went to Junpei's room. Upon reaching the room, he thought that he heard someone crying silently and knocked. "GO AWAY, AKIHIKO-SENPAI! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DOING SOMETHING?" The voice—who's Junpei—said as Makoto just sighed, upon knowing that Junpei thought that he was that Protein Lover and he didn't want to invade Junpei's privacy in something. He now went to Ken's room and just like what he did to Junpei, he knocked and only received a, "Go away…", as he sighed in disappointment. Now, he went upstairs to Yukari's room and he swore to himself that whoever made this to them will be in front of hell.

"Please, Mitsuru-senpai… Just…leave me alone. I just want to rest…" Makoto's eyebrow raised at the brunette's hoarse voice that made his face saddened. He didn't want to see nor hear her crying over something as just like those other rooms, he just proceeded to the last and his only hope, Minako's room. He knocked gently at the firm, brown door as he received nothing form the red-eyed lady that made him frown. As he thought that nobody's there, he now opened it and his eyes widened upon seeing Minako's room. He swore to himself that he didn't saw it as tears started to appear from his blue eyes. Now he knew it…

The reason why the dorm today was eerily quiet… The reason why Junpei, Ken, Yukari and the others—from his perspective—was crying… The reason why the others didn't knew it was him… The reason why there's no one in Minako's room and he swore to himself that it's color is pink before but now…it's pitch black…

He felt his heart beating rapidly. He felt his eyes letting out tears and his voice was becoming hoarse. He clutched his chest like wanting to remove something from it. His knees are now shaking like something heavy was attached to it. He now grabbed Minako's scarf on her bed as he hugged it like there's no other time that he'll never going to hold it.

He took a step inside and he saw many notes posted on her wall. Many of those notes are from some people that he mostly knew—S.E.E.S., Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, Ken, Hidetoshi Odagiri, Granpa Bunkichi, Grandma Mitsuko, Bebe, Maiko Oohashi, Mutatsu, President Tanaka, Rio Iwasaki, Saori Hasegawa, Ms. Toriumi, and from many other people. He grabbed one and read it.

' _Minako-sama…I know what happened to you…I'm sorry if I didn't met you since I've been in France. Did you know that our handmade kimono won the first prize at a contest there. I named it, Minako, a very wonderful name. I'll always remember all the times we've spent inside and outside school. I really enjoyed all the things we've done. Eating inside the Sweets Shop, teaching me how to sew, helping me in doing my best to have the courage to reject my father's decision to stay here in France, and how you said it to me…the first time I've met you face to face inside the Bookstore, how you've met me inside the Home Economics Room and said to me the first and only word that I only remember upon seeing you…Aishitemasu…I love you…that's the meaning of that word, right? Did you know that when I first met you, I thought I saw an angel fell from the heaven. That bouncing brown hair of yours, that pair of captivating, bloody red eyes, and your cheery personality that totally made me fell for you. I love all of it…_

 _Even when we're at the verge of giving up, you still gave me the power and courage to still continue to pursue my dreams. Your happy-go-lucky personality made a surge of power inside me that even when my dad said to me that I need to stay in France, that power told me to still keep fighting and keep moving on until I have now the courage to reveal my problems to you. You're the only person that I know that have that strange aura that can make people's hearts melt and fall for you…_

 _Aishitemasu…Minako-sama. I hope that…you'll be in heaven, watching over us. Hope you'll always remember me…Oh, before I forgot, I still keep the scarf you gave to me. I named it after your name also. Upon remembering our first date, it totally gives me goosebumps and a strange feeling but…I'm happy when you gave all the gifts you have for me. That makes me keep motivated to move on…_

 _Again, aishitemasu… I love you… j'etaime…Minako-sama._

 _-Bebe_

 _P.S. Don't show this to anyone…I'm going to be embarrassed…'_

He now checked the other letter…it's from…Yukari.

' _Minako-chan…I'm really, really sorry if I didn't have the power to save you from that monster. And I keep still remembering it till now…I didn't have the guts to say sorry to you directly before due to my bitching. But now…it's your funeral and I still don't have the guts to say sorry to you and I'm still regretting the things that I did to you. I still remembered the things I've said to you and I'm happy because I finally have someone to lean on whenever I have problems. Did you know that you're the only girl true bestfriend I have? I hope that you know it. Oh, and I'm happy because you accepted the invitation to be with me and Fuuka to stay for the Christmas Eve. I still remembered how we shared that delicious, chocolate cake._

 _I also thank you when we're in Tartarus; you're always saving me instead of Stupei. I know that you're sometimes irritated because of my rash actions and I'm not following your orders. I hope that you don't forget all the things that I've said to you… But don't tell anyone the only person I have a crush, okay? I might be embarrassed in facing him if that happens…I really missed now your bright smile. Your sparkling eyes whenever we have something important to do and when we have some dangerous adventures…_

 _I'm grateful that I've met you…_

 _Love,_

 _Yukari…'_

He looked at the other letters with 'I'm sorry', and 'Thank you's' on it as he felt his tears from his eyes slowly trailing down his handsome, sad face. Makoto's eyes now are brimmed in tears as he gripped Minako's red earphones on her bed… He swore to himself that if anyone is in danger…he'll not hide himself from the shadows…

 _It's because…it was Minako's funeral…_

* * *

"-ude! Dude! Wake up!" Makoto shot up from his sleeping form as he saw his bestfriend, Junpei in front of him. Now, he swore to himself that he's inside the dorm a while ago with the people in there crying and…and Minako is dead. He felt his eyes full of tears. Was it only a dream? But it's too realistic to be true… And his eyes widened upon remembering the words she said before…

" _The reason why I am here is a…SECRET…"_

How did she happen to be in that tower? And she once said that she knew S.E.E.S. except for him… Was fate doing a trick to him again?

He now stood up and thanked Junpei for waking him up and placed his bill on the table. His mind now focused in returning now to the dorm. He nodded at his best buddy and went outside to go back to the dorm and ignored the gossiping girls from the streets and only glaring daggers at them that made them cower in fear upon seeing his terrifying dark eyes. As he finally reached the dorm…

* * *

Minako's eyes fluttered open as she saw the familiar ceiling as she felt something burst inside her head as she groaned in pain for that. 'What the hell…happened?' She thought to herself as she sat up and looked at her clock, showing the majestic short arm pointing between 4 and 5, with the long one at 6. It's already 4:30 and she's still haven't ate something. But who the hell brought her back to her room? Isn't she from the bathroom? Now, whoever the one saved her, she gratefully thanks the person.

" _I'm glad that you're finally awake, Minako-chan…"_

Her eyes widened at that familiar voice that she heard. She felt her eyes going to release tears. Her heart is beating fast as she turned her head to see that person. She missed it… That familiar electric blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat when she first saw it last November…That charming smile that made her blush one time when she's with him. That familiar scarf that flows through the air with his familiar scent that made her mind relaxed with the familiarity. She finally flashed a real smile this time—with no regrets and sadness, just pure wanting to hug the person—as the orange light outside made her face sparkling like an angel fallen from heavens, her hair down that made her look like she have an invincible halo, her striking red eyes that seemed to sparkle as tears finally fell down and she hugged this person…

" _I missed you…"_

* * *

"Hmm…? It seems that Minako-sama really has the power to have a Persona…" A person said gruffly while controlling the controls inside the Command Room. Its eyes went to the sleeping girl, not transmogrified while letting out small but heavy breaths from her mouth as its smile turned into a terrifying smirk. It's now known that it's a man because of its short, spiky black hair. His pair of blue eyes is shining from the light of the sickly, yellowish-green moon.

"Magnificent…I might use her for something helpful…or I'll keep her as mine…after all, she's dead and she's now mine…" He said as he held his black notebook and wrote the name, 'Minako Yuki', on it as he let out a small chuckle as he held the monitor with Minako's sleeping form on it as he chuckled again in happiness. He slowly grabbed his small pocket knife as dark red blood flow out from it as he held out a small drop of it as he initiated a gun from his hands as he pretended to shoot himself from his forehead as a blue mist appeared in front of him. It looks like a skeleton with blue helmet with horns pointed upwards and red long strip of cloth from its pointed top. It has tribal-like necklace that has pieces of sharp bones in it. It wore a nearly-destroyed violet robe with dark blue circles of beads at the end.

"Lich…Get me back now…" He said as he glowed light blue as he slowly disappeared, leaving a small drop of blood on the floor…

* * *

 _ **A new chapter updated, hurray! Good thing that I'm doing fine in school because if I'm not, oh no! I'm doomed! Add the fact that I'm actually on of the top students in my batch, because if I'm not, *evil grin* I'll shave that nearly bald hair of my teacher! Just joking! I'm such a bad student… *cries in a corner***_

 _ **Thank goodness but still! I can't seem to make a very good story *sobs again in a corner*! I thank the one who followed and favored this story. And you, my dear guest! Reveal yourself! Nah, just joking! Okay, the next chapter will be update maybe tomorrow or maybe next week [I don't know when my schedule will be free and good!]. Now, I'm saying good bye now!**_

 _ **P.S. I just randomly typed the letters of Bebe and Yuka-tan here!**_

 _ **A chocolate cake for you!**_


End file.
